warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
La Nouvelle Étrange
}} La Nouvelle Étrange est une Quête introduite dans l'Update 16 et continue les événements suivants la quête Rêves Volés, elle implique le Céphalon Simaris, à la recherche d'informations mystérieuses. Compléter cette quête fournit le schéma principal de la Warframe . Cette Quète sera rejouable une fois achevée, sans pour autant donner une seconde fois les récompenses. Guide Seuls les joueurs ayant atteint la Jonction de Europe peuvent accéder à cette quête. Pour commencer, allez parler au "Céphalon Simaris" dans un des relais au second étage accessible grâce à un ascenseur dans la salle où il y a le conclave et choisissez "La Nouvelle Étrange", cela vous débloquera la quête dans votre Codex dans l'onglet Quêtes. 'Les Sentinelles Perdues : Nuovo, Ceres' La première mission de la quête envoie le joueur dans un Chantier Naval, dans le secteur de Nuovo qui est un complexe pénitentiaire sur Ceres. Le Céphalon Simaris assigne au Tenno une mission de Sauvetage afin de libérer ses sentinelles en captivité depuis leur investigation dans les prisons Grinners. Le Lotus demande à Simaris pourquoi la mission semble aussi facile et il donne une réponse vague à propos de l'importance de la connaissance. Après avoir délivré les Sentinelles - ayant la forme de sentinelles Helios dont l'aspect est différent -, Simaris demande au Tenno de se rendre au point d'extraction afin d'avoir une discussion importante une fois revenu à bord du Liset. Cependant Le Lotus, méfiante vis-à-vis du Simaris, demande au Tenno de récupérer les informations que ce dernier était venu chercher, la mission devenant alors une mission d'Espionnage où il faut récupérer une banque de données sans se faire détecter. Le Tenno doit ensuite rejoindre le point d'extraction. Une fois de retour dans le Liset, le Lotus vous indique qu'elle a détecté une signature biologique sur les données récupérées, malgré une vaste corruption des informations. Ordis démarre alors le journal de sécurité, où l'on peut entendre des tirs et des cris de combat Grineers comme s'ils étaient dans une bataille, puis une voix mystérieuse disant: Ici, nous devons rechercher et trouver. Les yeux du jour absorbent la nuit. Le Lotus reconnaît immédiatement cette voix comme étant celle de la Machine Arcane découverte dans une Épave Orokin, peu de temps avant. Le Lotus demande alors au Tenno de se rendre auprès du Céphalon Simaris dans le Relais pour obtenir des explications supplémentaires. Lorsque le Tenno lui demande ce que cette phrase signifie, le Céphalon répond qu'avant de pouvoir lui demander des renseignements, il faut que nous lui prouvions notre fidélité, d'où la quête sur Phobos où Simaris nous demande de récupérer des signatures biologiques. En échange de cela, Simaris est prêt à nous aider. 'S'acquitter de la Synthèse: Mars' Avant de débuter cette mission, il est impératif de s'équiper de Scanner de Synthèse (qui nécessite ) qui vous permettent de scanner les cibles Grineers demandées par le Céphalon. Il est également possible de vous équiper de Siphon Cinétique (pour supplémentaire) permettant d'immobiliser temporairement la cible à scanner, et facilitant grandement la mission (note: il est également possible de s'équiper simplement de et d'utiliser le Piétinement Rhino qui immobilise la cible de la même manière qu'un piège). La prochaine mission implique de synthétiser 3 Lanciers Arides pour Simaris dans différentes missions sur Mars. Les missions auront chacune une unique cible à synthétiser, à savoir un Lancier Aride spécial entouré d'une aura bleue foncée. Les cibles peuvent être trouvées en suivant les lumières bleues flottantes, uniquement visibles avec le Scanner de Synthèse. Le joueur doit scanner 4 points sur le Lancier Aride, en équipant le Scanner de Synthèse via le menu d'inventaire et en en maintenant la touche de tir enfoncée jusqu'à la fin du scan. Les points apparaissent sous forme d'orbes bleues sur la cible. Une fois que les 4 points sont scannés, le Lancier Aride cible se désintègre, indiquant que le scan est une réussite. Scanner un des points de la cible peut provoquer un comportement imprévisible chez cette même cible, de passer en état d'alerte à l'utilisation de capacités spéciales comme Transfert Dimensionnel. Les 3 cibles peuvent être obtenues à partir de 3 secteurs différents, que sont Ares, pour une mission de Sabotage, Skyresh pour un Détournement et Sharpless où il s'agit de faire une Défense Mobile. Il n'y a pas de restrictions sur le type de mission, et les joueurs ne sont pas obligés de se rendre sur le secteur spécifié pour obtenir la cible à Synthétiser. Tous les scans peuvent être obtenus sur un seul type de mission mais il n'y aura qu'une seule cible par mission. Les objectifs principaux doivent être remplis pour valider la mission et les scans des Lanciers Arides pour valider la quête. Une fois les trois cibles de Synthèse scannées, le joueur doit retourner voir Simaris dans le Relais et l'informer que toutes les cibles ont été synthétisées. Simaris remercie le joueur, lui dit que ces scans ont découvert quelque chose que ses sentinelles ont manqué, qu'ils ont révélé que la signature biologique est un Tenno dans la nature. Intéressé par la nature de la signature biologique. Ordis repère un signal, qui se trouve être une transmission depuis la Machine Arcane et qui dit : Tout est silencieux dans le calme. Calme et vide dans le ventre du ciel Lorsqu'Ordis entend ceci, il commence à mal fonctionner. Simaris intervient pour sauver les programmes d'Ordis tout en demandant au joueur de traquer la source du signal, le Lotus pense que le Corpus pourrait être impliqué. 'Découvrir la source de la transmission: Morax, Europe' En suivant la source de la transmission, les Tennos sont chargés d'entreprendre une mission de Défense Mobile contre une base du Corpus sur Europe, afin d'obtenir des informations au sujet de cette transmission. Trois terminaux devront être défendus afin de compléter la mission. Une fois le casque fabriqué, le Lotus est choquée de reconnaître dans cette transmission, et exprime ses soupçons quant au fait que quelqu'un tente de couvrir sa trace en l'utilisant. Pendant ce temps, Simaris révèle à Ordis qu'il peut lui rendre ses souvenirs et éventuellement réparer ses dysfonctionnements au fil du temps. Ordis déduit alors qu'ils peuvent décoder le reste de la transmission sur la Machine Arcane elle-même, qui se trouve dans une Épave Orokin, où elle a été découverte. Simaris loue le potentiel d'Ordis dont il sent qu'il est gaspillé en servant les Tennos. Irrité par ces plaisanteries, le Lotus ordonne au Tenno de continuer la mission. 'Revisiter l'Épave: Alator, Mars' Des Scanners de Synthèse sont requis pour cette mission. En retournant sur le site de la Machine Arcane, la mission montre des Tennos combattant dans une Colonie Grineer pour parvenir à un portail qui les mènera à l'Épave Orokin où la Machine Arcane fut trouvée. Le Lotus mentionne que Chroma était l'une des plus puissantes Warfames, avec de grandes capacités d'adaptation. Simaris en déduit que la Chroma qu'ils recherchent n'est pas contrôlée par les Tennos et que son but est de résoudre ce mystère. En atteignant la Machine Arcane, une Chroma hostile apparaît, armée d'un Dera. Le Lotus et Simaris ordonnent cependant au joueur de ne pas engager le combat, car elle devrait plutôt être synthétisée en utilisant les Scanners de Synthèse. Les joueurs sont libres de se diriger vers l'extraction une fois qu'ils ont synthétisé Chroma. De retour à bord du Liset, Simaris, avec assurance, demande à Ordis d'extraire un schéma de la synthèse ramenée par le Tenno. Ordis en produit bien un, mais est malheureusement incapable d'extraire une piste supplémentaire. Simaris révèle alors qu'il est en possession d'un élément du Codex et des connaissances suffisantes pour mener à une autre Machine, à la grande frustration du Lotus. Simaris propose à Ordis de devenir le "steward" de son Sanctuaire, et Ordis acquiesce. Tout en promettant de restaurer Ordis une fois que la chasse pour Chroma sera terminée, Simaris donne au joueur la localisation de Chroma, l'informant également que leur victoire sur la Warframe leur permettra de savoir qui la contrôle. 'Battre Chroma: Tharsis, Mars' A leur arrivée sur Mars, les Tennos doivent leurrer en activant la Machine Arcane et ainsi déclencher une mission de défense. Alors que la mission commence sur la Colonie Grineer de Mars, le but réel se situe sur une Épave Orokin, accessible au travers d'un portail. La Machine Arcane doit être défendue contre dix vagues d'assaillants du Corpus. Lors de la dixième vague, Chroma apparaît avec le Corpus. Ordis suggère alors que Chroma soit scannée cinq fois en tout (pas cinq fois par chaque joueur), en utilisant des Scanners de Synthèse, tout en continuant de défendre la Machine. Une fois que tous les hommes du Corpus sont éliminés et que Chroma est scannée. Simaris est déçu par la suggestion d'Ordis, c'est-à-dire scanner Chroma au lieu de la détruire. Ordis réplique qu'il est avant toute chose le Céphalon de l'Opérateur. Divers * Depuis la mise à jour "Les Spectres du Rail", les composants de Chroma ne sont plus des récompenses de la quête mais se trouvent dans les Jonctions de Uranus, Neptune et Pluton. Bugs *Missions may not register as finished after completion, preventing players from moving on to the next mission. Logging out and logging back in can fix this issue. *Durant la mission finale, il se peut que les ennemis ne traversent pas le portail vers l'épave. Si cela se produit, allez et venez à travers le portail afin que les ennemis apparaissent dans la zone de défense. *Il peut arriver que lors de la phase de scan du lancier élite, le joueur ne puisse pas valider l'étape, et qu'il reste bloqué à 2 sur 3 scans complétés. Si cela se produit, ne définissez plus la nouvelle étrange comme quête active, choisissez-en une autre par exemple. Puis refaites la mission, et scannez le lancier. En redéfinissant la nouvelle étrange comme quête active, vous devriez pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante. Media Warframe Quest - THE NEW STRANGE Part 1 Chroma Chassis Update 16 Warframe Quest - THE NEW STRANGE Part 2 how to get full Chroma Update 16 -60 FPS- - Warframe U16- A New Strange - Chroma Quest Catégorie:Quêtes Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Chroma Catégorie:Update 16